


Sweet Dreams

by ToTheMax



Series: Number Mix-Its [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Honestly give all these kids some warm milk and a blanket for the love of god, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax
Summary: Ruby has a restless night. Luckily, she isn't alone.[TWDG Mix-It's Challenge: #8 + #15 = Ruby... has a nightmare]
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Number Mix-Its [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I find lacking? That good good Rusim content!!! Let them comfort each other u hooligans!!!! This is the couple that feeds each other at dinner time come on how is that NOT fanfic material
> 
> I'm sorry I love background characters what can I say

Her legs are weak, and her lungs are screaming along with the fire around her. 

It's burning. The school, the grass… everything around her has erupted into flames. And what feeds that flame is blood.

Ruby falls back, her hands digging into pointed stones of gravel as she tries to shield herself with the tall grass from the moving silhouettes in front of the fire. Her wide eyes are searching for an answer, although she finds it hard to believe an answer is present.

 _Where did they come from?_ _I thought we beat them! We blew their boat to bits, they can't be back! I just went to sleep for a couple minutes!_

A scream is cut short at her left, and she whips her head in time to catch Willy stumbling back with his hand to his neck, caked in crimson.

_No. No, no, not you too!_

She goes to stand up, but she's quickly yanked down. "What are you, crazy!?" Aasim cries, and his voice sounds so far away even though he's inches away from her face. 

Ruby takes in a deep breath, jerking her arm away from him. "I have to help!" Even her own voice sounds like it's underwater.

She ducks low and crawls towards Willy, who's choking on nothing but his own blood. Her hand flies to her side, and she takes out an old scrap of cloth- not much to help this injury, but it'll slow the bleeding at least a bit. "Here, just stay quiet," she hisses, "and just… just breathe, okay?"

Willy doesn't respond; she doesn't even realize his gasps have shortened his eyes already glazed over with death. Through the tears in her eyes, she doesn't see anything.

"Fuck– Aasim!" Ruby turns around and swipes at her eyes, trying to sharpen her vision. "I-I need your help! Come over here an–"

A gun clicks, jarring her out of her rambling, and she stares wide-eyed at Aasim.

He's stood up, been forced to with his arm twisted behind his back. Holding him is a raider, face black with shadows. _"Don't you fucking move,"_ they hiss, and what keeps her still is that the raider's voice is crystal clear, almost too loud in her ears. _"Unless you want him to die right now."_

She's suddenly gasping, the air not coming into her lungs deep enough as her head twirls with the image in front of her. Aasim takes in a shaky breath, and holds up his free hand. "Ruby, it's gonna be fine. Just- just stay down!"

_Not again. Not again, please._

"Put him down!" Ruby begs, her voice thick with tears. "Please, take me instead! Just leave him alone!"

 _"I said, don't move!"_ The raider shoves the barrel of the gun to Aasim's temple, forcing his head to crane to the side with the force. _"You think I'm playing, little girl!? I_ will _kill him!"_

"Ruby!" Aasim cries, and his voice is coming closer now. The visions are fading now, and slowly the fire is melting away. She hears Aasim's voice calling her name again.

Ruby's eyes suddenly snap open with a gasp, and the first thing she does is let one of her hands fly to her mouth to suppress a squeak.

"Ruby? Christ, are you okay?" Aasim is sitting up in bed next to her, one hand on her cheek. On the table next to the bed, a candle's been lit, and she can see his worried eyes in the light.

"'Sim?" She manages, unaware of how deep she's breathing until she fully sits up, and feels her shoulders rising with every breath. "Wh-what are you doing up?"

Aasim hesitates, rubbing his thumb along her cheek. "I was actually just about to go to bed. I couldn't sleep so, I thought I'd catch up on my journaling. Then, I heard you start breathing heavy…" He looks down only to take Ruby's hand away from her face and hold it in his own. "You were having that nightmare, weren't you?"

Ruby sighs, focusing on Aasim's hand around hers. "It's that obvious?" She shrugs and brings one knee up to her chest. "I thought I was over it. Guess not."

Aasim leans his head to the side, the storm of worry never leaving his eyes. "...You know it's okay to not be over it, right?" He shifted his weight a little as she didn't answer. "In the grand scheme of things, two months is hardly enough time to process all that."

Ruby opens her mouth, but doesn't have anything to say. She just listens to Aasim as she reaches her hands up to undo her messy bun.

"I mean, Clem is barely getting around with those crutches, Louis is still having trouble with eating… Omar's leg is still miles away from healing… we're all still recovering."

"What about you?" Ruby asks, lifting her eyes to catch his expression. "You're not still getting nightmares, are you?"

Aasim pauses, sitting back in the bed a little. "Well… kind of, yeah. That's why I wasn't able to sleep tonight. It's like… I get the nightmares before I even go to sleep." 

Ruby looks up at him, a lock of hair tangled in her fingers. "That doesn't sound good," she says. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"For now, I am," Aasim promises. "This isn't about me. The real question is, are _you_ okay?"

Ruby takes the hair tie from around her wrist, working her curly hair back into a less-messy bun. "I mean… I guess. Maybe."

Aasim is still unsure. He takes Ruby's hand again when she sets them in her lap. "Is there anything I can do?"

Ruby nods, feeling tears pooling in her eyes. "Yeah." 

She takes him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him into a tight hug, relishing in the feeling of his arms around her.

"...Don't go."


End file.
